


The black rose

by Mystique1250



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Irene Adler's Daugther, Mentioned Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Reunion, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When Lestrade appears with a young woman in 221B Baker Street and explains that she should help Sherlock with his cases, all those present are stunned. It soon turns out, however, that the new girl is in no way inferior to the detective. And then there is this black rose, which she always carries with her. Maybe the young woman isn't who she claims to be? And what does the rose mean?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language

Sherlock Holmes sits straight as a die on his armchair, staring out of the window. In his hands he holds his violin and plucks the strings, lost in thought, with two fingers. He seems to have his own rhythm, but Watson hasn't yet made it clear.

John lifts his cup to his lips and takes the last sip of his tea. Then he takes a look into the jar to make sure it is really empty and reaches for the teapot to refill. The doctor doesn't look away from his friend for a second.

He can't say exactly why, but somehow there's something interesting about looking at the man when he's inside his thought palace. Then at least he can't do what Holmes' environment secretly calls "typical Holmes".

At that moment a door opens in the back of the apartment and someone enters the living room.

This person is a blond, blue-eyed girl who seems to be between seventeen and eighteen years old.

"Wow, what's going on here?" is Rosamund Watsons, called 'Rosie' or 'Rose' by her environment, first question when she lets her gaze wander through the room.

With a startled look, Holmes lets the instrument sink and looks at the two in shock: "How long have they been here, Watson? John briefly reflects on his daughter with a blaming look and then looks at his wristwatch: "For about half an hour. Didn't they notice?"

The doctor sounds completely amazed. Although this isn't the first time that Sherlock hasn't noticed what others are doing, the fact that he hasn't even noticed, that someone else is in the room at all, frightens him. Normally he at least knows that John is around him and talks to him in between about the things that are buzzing around in his head.

"And they didn't come up with the idea of talking to me," he sounds completely unbelievable about his friend's behavior. "No," John replies and continues drinking his peppermint tea. "Why? Don't roommates do that?" Sherlock actually seems interested.

"But no one does it this early in the morning voluntarily," Rosie joins John in the kitchen and drops herself onto the counter. Surely Mrs. Hudson would freak out if she caught young Watson, but at this moment she's less interested. Instead, she prefers to listen to the morning dispute between the two men.

"Rosie, that's not nice," her father blames her, but she just tilts her head and looks at it doubtfully. "It's not as if you hadn't thought the same thing," she simply names the facts and then turns to Sherlock again: "What did you even think about? "He stands up stiffly and places his violin on the mantelpiece.

"And what's the usual for you, Holmes?" the girl continues with interest. Somehow she has always been interested in the complex thought processes in his brain. For her it's just fascinating how he draws his conclusions and solves his cases in just a few days. He usually takes half as long as the staff at Scotland Yard.

When Sherlock is about to give an answer, he suddenly hears footsteps on the wooden steps and closes his mouth. "Mrs. Hudson?" advises Rosie questioningly.

"No," the curly head confidently denies, "Mrs. Hudson sounds different. That's Lestrade." "What is Greg doing here?" John now takes part in the conversation again. Sherlock looks at the man questioningly: "Who's Greg?" "Lestrade," Rosie enlightens him with an eye roll.

Holmes looks at them briefly as if he were trying to scan them, and then turns back to the door: "Lestrade is not alone. A second person is with him. "And who?" both Watsons ask at the same time. "I have no idea', it obviously hurts people to say these words.

Before anyone can say anything, the door of the apartment opens and two people enter. At first only Lestrade appears: "Good morning, Sherlock, Rosie, John". "Hey," Rosie's the only one who manages to say hello. The other two just try to look past the inspector and catch a glimpse of the second visitor.

"Who did they bring with them, Inspector?" I just ask out and say what everyone is interested in. "A partner for you, Mister Holmes," Lestrade explains briefly and then steps aside, so that now everyone in the room can see a brunette girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"A partner", shouts Sherlock stunned: "This morning, Lestrade, I'm really not in a joking mood. So please don't do that." "This is no joke", the policeman crosses his arms in front of his chest: "Watson has hardly been at your side lately, has his own life. That's why her brother is asking for new support for his little brother."

John bites his lip in disarray as his name falls. Has he really neglected his best friend and roommate lately? Maybe Lestrade is right and the lives of the two friends have actually become too different over time.

From the corner of his eye he notices his daughter, he seems to be in a very unpleasant situation. Did she also notice that Sherlock could have needed his help? At this moment the blonde man just feels bad, like a bad friend.

The brunette drives herself waiting through her hair and looks back and forth between the parties involved. "And who exactly is the new partner?" Rosie asks exactly the same question that also burns John and Sherlock's tongue.

Lestrade turns to her and asks her to take over with a look at this herself. "My name is Katherine," she tells them straight away: "I haven't worked long for Scotland Yard, but so far the job has been quite okay. Lestrade's gaze darkens slightly as he hears the last words. But she doesn't take that into account: "The cases are somehow quite easy."

"That fits," grins Rosamund and looks at Sherlock: "As long as she's not a second Sherlock." John looks at his daughter warningly and tries to mean to her that she should rather suppress such comments in this situation. Unfortunately, it's already too late for that. "With his eyebrows raised, he turns to the teenager.

"You can sort that out later", Lestrade interferes and saves the young blonde: "You better start working on the new case". "New case," John and Sherlock ask at the same time. On the other hand, the young policewoman doesn't show herself to be surprised at all and prefers to fall into an armchair.

"Exactly", the inspector pulls something out of his pocket and literally slams it onto the table of the living room: "He's made for you". With the 'you' Holmes sourly distorts his face. Both the man with the curly hair and the policewoman stretch out one hand each to claim the file.

At the same time, the two hands lay on the papers and their eyes meet. John knows his best friend well enough, grabs the male Watson for the case file and takes it without listening to the protest of the others: "Travel together." Behind him is Rosie's amused smile.

"Could you take care of these two, please, Watson? I don't want my next case to be the mysterious death of a young policewoman," Greg asks the man. "I've been customizing Sherlock for a long time. One more doesn't hurt either," the blonde grins. "All right, just give me a call if you have any problems", with these words Greg says goodbye and leaves the apartment. So he leaves the four to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
